1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a phishing detecting method, a network apparatus applying the method and a computer-readable storage medium with a computer program to execute the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a phishing detecting method utilizing snapshot, a network apparatus applying the method and a computer-readable storage medium with a computer program to execute the method.